Gears of war continued
by Mr Mysterio
Summary: Gears of war 2 continiud


Gears of war: The Lambent

Part 1: Emergence

After the end of the sinking of jacinto by the delta squad bravely defeat the queen and the lambent brumak, The COG where rather bored how there where no wars just peace. Of course Marcus was happy that the locust where finally defeated. So Marcus got a job at a weapon shop because he was so familiar of all the weapons. After awhile he got used to the sounds of peace instead of the gunshots and the blood splattering over walls and the reving of the lancer as it wripped apart muscles and cut through bones… In a way he missed slaughtering the locust. Just as he went through that thought a BANG! and a CRACK! Thundered through the small shop as out side one of the worst things appeared…. A Emergence hole after Two years of the locust being defeated there it was. Two drones and a couple of grubs crawled out of the e-hole. "Ah Crap" mumbled Marcus as he pulled out a Boltok pistol and blows of the first grubs head of as it smashes the window. He felt I kind of satisfaction as the old sound of the burst of the grubs head filled in his ears. He took cover behind he desk as the two drones ran in. He flinched has a bullet whistled past his head. He quickly partially came out of cover and shot the one of the drones that was sticking out of cover. He got him right below the neck. He got back in cover then pulled out a lancer from below his desk from a secret compartment. Marcus ran out and got the other drone by surpise as he revved up the chainsaw and cut him in two from shoulder to hip. As he saw some more enemies coming towards the shop he quickly ran up stairs and hid in the attic where he also hid his old COG armour. He quickly changed then found his gnasher shotgun. He heard the sound of then thudding then in a harse deep voice one of the grubs said "Throwing frag!" As a grenade landed next to him, so he just calmly kicked it down stairs. BOOM! The grenade exploded as all the locust got shattered apart. A leg flew up the stairs with some in active grenades on a small boot belt so he took them. "these well be handy…" he mumbles.

He went downstairs to find that these locust weren't any typr of locust his seen they had green blood like the lambent ones but there bodys where more buffed and there faces more creepy. Marcus didn't know why they where like this. Marcus ran down the street to see more locust. He quckly his behind a already exploded car just waiting to strike. As he was going to attack a sound of a King raven filled the air and bullets rained down like hail has a King raven gunship hammered lead down on the locust. He stood up and waved so they would see him. The chopper came down and Victor Hoffman hopped out of the chopper with Baird Dom and Cole all wearing their COG armour. "What in the world is happening Hoffman!" Shouted Marcus. "Apparently the locust horde just made it out of the Lambent Brumaks explosion… Well most of them the lambent was the only ones to survive the rest where all killed." Said Dom, Marcus' old friend.

"Well I guess its going to be like old times!" Shouted Cole Rather happily for a doomsday situation.

"Be careful boys these lambent are stronger and rather more brutal!" Shouted Hoffman as Delta squad stormed off to defeat the Lambent locusts.

Part 2: Just like the old days

POP went the locust head as a bullet hit him in the forehead

"Score!!!!!" yelled Cole as he reloaded his weapon.

"That was a easy one! Watch this; Baird stood up aimed his pistol and shot at a grub the bullet missing and hitting a wall. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed Cole as he shot another shot and hit the grub right between the eyes.

"Shut up Cole" muttered Baird angrily. A small whistling sound grew louder and louder.

"MORTAR!" yelled Marcus as a mortar split and released its clusters luckily they already got out of the way before the would have been blown up. Then a large laser shot from the window and went write throw the mortar locust.

"Is that some kind of new weapon?" Asked Dom

"I have no idea." Answered Marcus

"Hey guys watsup?" said a normal COG soldier carrying some kind of new weapon.

"And who are you?" Asked Baird

"I'm private carmine." Said the COG soldier

" Another one?" Asked Marcus

"I guess you have met some of my brothers there are four of us." Said carmine with the same tone of all his brothers.

"Yes Benjamin and Anthony have served in Delta."

Marcus holds up his fingers to his radio and says; Control this is delta do you have any info on a new type of laser weaponry?"

Delta this is control; Yes it is like the satellites used for hammer of dawns but u don't need open skies and you can use it even if there are Nemacyst."

"Roger that control delta out" Said Marcus.

"So carmine what you call that weapon there?" said Baird

"Well I call it spear of dawn." Said Carmine.

"Why?" said Baird"

"Well…. Is it like the hammer of dawn but instead of coming down like a hammer it goes forward like a spear." Said Carmine."

"Oh I get it" Said Baird.

Some more e-holes came up and some lambent boomers came which where 3 times the size of a normal one. " Oh crap!" said Marcus as some boomshot missiles flew and missed them by a inch. They opened fire on one which took it down. Carmine shot his spear of dawn at the biggest boomer and it goes right through its stomach spilling its burning blood and guts on the guts. The third one shot a missile that flew and hit behind there cover and blew Baird to the ground and blowing his rude finger off on his left hand and his pointing finger on his right hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Screamed Baird

"Don't worry Baird I got some bandages." Said Dom

He wrapped the bandages on Baird's hands.

"Good as new." Said dom.

"NO ITS NOT! How am I ment to point with my right and be rude with my left?" Screamed baird.

"Haha Baird you crack me up!" Laughed Cole as he shot of the head of the last boomer.

All of a sudden a large crack sounded and a huge massive monster which looked a lot like a mutated Corpser came out of a huge e-hole that was the size of five houses! It came down and was about to eat delta squad.

" DEJU VU!!!!!" Yelled the whole of delta squad except for Carmine who just screamed out mummy as it engulfed them whole.

Part 3: Deju-vu?


End file.
